


何九华不做人事件

by Vie501



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vie501/pseuds/Vie501
Summary: 都是形同摆设。
Kudos: 3





	何九华不做人事件

尚九熙和他的搭档，也是他的小男友正被困在家中，这年过得那叫一个百无聊赖。  
家里还囤着许多粮食，俩大老爷们儿饿死不至于，就是无聊。家里这么点儿大的地方，每个角落都转了成百上千遍，吃鸡不想吃了，抖音也没有有劲的视频了。

同时何九华觉得很生气，从大年初三开始，尚九熙已经第一百万遍因为家里的套子被消耗干净而不肯跟他上床。而尚九熙也很崩溃，腰疼。

谁都说服不了谁，俩人只好都窝在沙发上刷手机。尚九熙觉得自己的朋友圈是不是坏了，已经快十分钟没有动静了的时候，终于刷出了一条新动态，而且还是个好消息——说附近药房有口罩卖了。二话不说就要起身去拿家里仅存的口罩准备出门。

靠在尚九熙肩上的何九华对他突然起身的动作毫无防备摔在了沙发上“嘛去？“  
闷在家里多少天了，能有个机会出门带点儿口罩回来顺便溜达一圈放放风，双方都表示义不容辞的。争论的结果就是猜拳定胜负。

胜利的何九华得意洋洋戴上口罩出门时，尚九熙瘫在沙发上整个人都蔫了。

去买口罩也不见得是什么好差事，一条队伍排得老长。何九华站在看不到头的队伍里等了半个小时，前面的人就向他传来了口罩售罄的消息。

可恶啊，戴口罩买口罩，买不到口罩损失口罩。那不能真的一无所获的空手回去，一气之下的何九华还是进了药店扫空了剩下的所有避孕套。

何九华回到家时，尚九熙依旧维持着之前的状态，瘫在沙发上无所事事。  
看到何九华拎着一大袋东西回家还有点欣喜，憋这么多天了，要是有足够的口罩，那不就早就出去放风了么。太久没晒到太阳感觉整个人都要发霉了。

兴高采烈起身去接了袋子，才看清里面都装了什么玩意儿：“他妈的何九华你疯啦？”毫不客气破口就骂，把那一大袋子东西又塞回了何九华怀里。

“你是打算避孕套套头上逛街是吗？”

何九华乐呵的从袋里掏出一盒，在人眼前晃一晃。  
“你想这么出去也不是不行。这口罩买不着了啊爷们儿，跟我在这儿撒阀子也不好使啊。”

尚九熙无语凝噎，那倒也不必买这个。

-

家里就这么点大地方，响应政府号召还不好往外出逃。  
何九华追着尚九熙在客厅里转了两圈，最后还是将尚九熙压在了卧室床上。

何九华跨坐在尚九熙身上，弯身俯在人耳边，没有撩起刘海显得一副人畜无害的模样。同时将人双手用透明胶带束缚在头顶。  
“你不是说没套就不做么？我这都买回来了啊。”

事到如今尚九熙也只能认命地叹了口气，试着转了转被束缚的手腕，做就做吧，这是几个意思？

“玩点儿情趣。”何九华理直气壮。

“那他妈的围巾？领带？哪样不好。？”尚九熙自觉上火，今天口吐芬芳次数都多了。

何九华挠挠脑袋，一副才想起来的样子。

“对哦，我忘了。”

随后何九华便用吻去封了尚九熙的唇。  
他憋了一些时日，终于能再次把尚九熙按在身下的此刻情欲高涨，这个吻来得不算温柔，甚至还带了一些撕咬的意味。

是挺不公平的事，不吸烟的人吻一个吸烟者会尝到苦味，反之却是甜味，他觉得尚九熙真是该死的甜美，无论多少次亲吻这柔软的唇瓣都不够。  
他用舌尖舔舐，不放过自己爱人的半丝香甜，又狠力吸吮着将身下人口中的空气都榨干，直到尚九熙被憋得满脸通红了才肯放过他。

尚九熙被吻得有些犯晕乎，不饶人的话语到嘴边被堵了回去。其实他偏爱极了这个苦味，但是他从来没有表示过，在这方面他从来不是一个主动的人。

暖气开得足，他穿得不多，他感受到何九华的手指从薄薄的居家服下摆探入，微凉的指尖又回到在身上划过，由腰部打着转往上抚，停在胸前红缨附近却没了动作。

真到情事时尚九熙就顾不得害羞，只觉得身上被处处点火，撩得似有似无之时最是难耐。再加上实际上他也憋了有些日子，要不是之前跨年被折腾得腰疼了两天有些后怕，他也不会这样抗拒。

他想去抓住何九华得手，阻止这刻意不到位的撩拨行为，却因为双手被束缚没了刚刚的威风，虽然也不算威风过。  
眨巴眨巴眼睛“何九华。”像幼儿园老师点名，却带着鼻音显得奶声奶气，没了刚刚暴躁小猫的模样“你干嘛呢。”

暴躁小猫。这是何九华的想法。

何九华一直觉得舞台上、生活中、还有床上的尚九熙都是不同的，而床上的九熙像极了猫咪。  
在往上床前容易炸毛，嘴里喵呜喵呜叫个不停，有时候还带点脏。但是真把小猫捞到怀里挠他下巴，他又比谁都温顺的发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

何九华早就摸清楚了尚九熙的习性，惯得他，一会儿就都好了。

“干你呢。”

撩着衣服一路上卷，裹在了尚九熙被透明胶带束缚在床头的双手上。而后终于照顾到他胸前红粒，低头吻上，用舌尖反复逗弄。手也没闲着，一手照顾被晾着的另一边，一手就已经滑到了九熙的裆间。

滚烫且沉甸甸的物件被何九华握住，隔着裤子的抓揉让略微粗糙的布料磨蹭在敏感处，让尚九熙更加难耐。  
都不是未经情事的毛头小子了，何况跟作为自家男朋友的何九华也翻云覆雨了几次，到这份上也不必矜持“哎呀，你快点儿。”吸吸鼻子，终究还是带了些鼻音。

合理的要求需要被得到满足，裤子三两下很快被褪下，手上握起尚九熙已经起立的硬挺缓慢的上下套弄。

而尚九熙全身光溜溜的被看了个遍，身上的人却连个上衣都还没有脱，他觉得不公平，主要还有些受不住何九华略带玩味的视线。他做不到摆出娇羞模样任人鱼肉，就算双手被缚成了摆设。  
“怎么这磨唧。”嘀嘀咕咕。

尚九熙从未发觉自己的脚趾原来也能这么灵巧，一弯腿脚趾就勾住了何九华的裤头，憋着劲儿要给他把裤子蹬下去。  
何九华会意，笑出声来，往身下人的屁股上使劲一拍，解了裤头露出他的硕大来，还不忘调侃一句。

“哟哟哟，这么着急啊？”

尚九熙倒是没想这么多，本来只是觉得被看得有些尴尬，听人这么说耳朵更是滚烫。  
侧过脸别开视线的时候，他倒是开始有点庆幸起双手被捆，不然刚刚的行为简直像自己上赶着让人操自己一样。

双腿被抬到了人肩上，身后风光一览无余。后穴被何九华用两指携着润滑剂进入，空气中突然就弥漫着一股草莓的香甜。尚九熙记得家里原来那瓶是无味的，什么时候换的？  
意识到尚九熙在这种时候还能走神发散思维的何九华皱眉，草草扩张两下边按着尚九熙的腰，将早就蓬勃的器物一股脑地送进了他体内。  
尚九熙回过神来，再次国骂。

有些时日没有进入过的温热甬道将何九华裹挟，何九华费了十足的力气才劝自己脑子里兴奋得小野兽等一等。  
毕竟是自己得小男友，自己不心疼谁心疼，等到尚九熙适应了再开始动作。

被进入的尚九熙，在何九华跟他产生负距离的同时就软下了身子。被填充的饱胀感才堪堪适应了，男人就开始了抽插。

或许是男人永远最了解男人，也或许何九华比尚九熙还了解他的敏感处在哪里，每一下都狠狠地撞击在尚九熙的最敏感处，他觉得自己要被贯穿，偏是顶弄的酸胀间产生复杂快感。  
有一点想落泪，这个念头产生的后，被何九华冲击下的生理性泪水很快就迷了眼。

何九华在尚九熙的身体里翻涌顶弄，低头吻去他的泪，也不忘照顾他身前也在哭泣的硬挺。指甲盖在铃口刮蹭，透明的液体已经从那里冒出，又被何九华均匀涂抹在柱身。

是舒服的。快感一点点占据了尚九熙的大脑。  
但享受归享受，尚九熙不爱在床上叫，用他自己的话说是“怕扰民”，实际上是臊得慌，大老爷们儿被另一个男人压在身下操弄，就算没人看见也害羞，所以总咬着下唇跟自己较劲。

可何九华偏偏爱听尚九熙发出声音。于是他使出浑身解数，在尚九熙身上留下痕迹，在他脖颈处嘬出红痕，就为换听他一声呻吟。  
尚九熙紧抿了嘴唇还是泄出声音，让何九华别在脖颈处留痕迹的话语也在呻吟中变得支离破碎，被得到满足的何九华又狠力向着敏感处顶弄了两下：“没事儿，反正不出门，也没人看得着。”

在努力耕耘下，尚九熙攀上高潮泄了何九华一手，石楠花的气味盖过了草莓。  
“文博儿。”何九华将乳白浊液悉数抹在他小腹上，又用沾染情欲的声音喊他，喊的是他的本名。烟嗓有点儿发哑却几句魅惑效果，勾得他浑身发颤抖。  
何九华又加速在他身体里顶弄两下，也达到快感的巅峰，将微凉液体都灌在了尚九熙的体内。

这下尚九熙有些发懵“你没带套？”

在他身上的何九华也是一愣，又是和开始前一般挠挠头，一副才想起来的样子。

：“对哦，我忘了。”

“那你他妈的..”尚九熙侧过头看着地上一大袋形同摆设，根本未拆封的避孕套有些崩溃。

“怕什么，不带套你也不会怀。”何九华不理他，伸手去帮他扯开束缚双手的胶带，不可避免的汗毛也被扯了下来。本来就有些崩溃的人又承受了一轮暴击，累得不行还是想破口大骂。

“欢迎光临除毛沙龙。”何九华不以为然弯起眸笑笑，甚至觉得身下人有些可爱，埋在人体内本来射过一轮而疲软的分身又胀了起来。

尚九熙一惊“何九华你是人吗？”

这下就是何九华刚才买到了口罩，他估计也得因为腰酸背痛出不去了。  
此刻他无比惦记着外头瘟疫的情况，毕竟这次瘟疫过不去，他尚九熙就要过不去了。


End file.
